Mirror, mirror on the wall
by Rebel-Wolf-of-the-Pack
Summary: Okay... this is my first fanfic, please tell me if it's good or not.. I'm finished..:'( hope you enjoyed my first fic! *of course, it was Big Wolf*
1. The Beginning

Mirror, mirror, on the wall  
  
Tommy:*whistling as he walks down the hall* Hey Merton. 'Sup?  
  
Merton: Oh nothing Tommy.. except I just found the most perfect mirror!  
  
Tommy: huh?  
  
Merton: It's a mirror, Tommy, you know, shiny glass that shows you your face?  
  
Tommy: *gets annoyed* I know what you mean but let me see it  
  
Merton: *takes it out and shows it to him* I figure its style is a nineteenth century gothic contemporary, found exclusively in England or France, most likely worth millions.  
  
Tommy: Wow, where'd you get it?  
  
Merton: A junk bin at a garage sale- but that's besides the point!  
  
Tommy: So you're gonna put it in the Lair with all your other creepy stuff?  
  
Merton: It's not creepy stuff! They're irreplacable, delicate, interesting objects I collect!  
  
Tommy: Whatever...  
  
*bell rings*  
  
Tommy: We better get to class..  
  
Merton: Okay,*puts mirror back in locker and retrieves back pack* Let's go  
  
*both head off to class*  
  
*during class Merton's locker begins to shake. A bright blue and white light errupts from within, and the door bursts open. A beautiful girl steps out of the locker*  
  
Girl: I'm free!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy:*finishes getting his lunch together and heads over to the table where Lori's sitting* Hey  
  
Lori: Hi  
  
Tommy:*yawns* I was having the best dream.  
  
Lori: When?  
  
Tommy: In biology.. it was so boring..  
  
Lori: Yeah I know.... I almsot drowned in the puddle of drool on my desk...  
  
Merton:*rushes over and sits down and drops tray down slopily* Guess what?  
  
Tommy: What?  
  
Merton: The hottest girl ever has just come to our school!  
  
Tommy: Who? Where?*looks around*  
  
Merton: *jerks head to the direction*Over there.. by the doors to the cafeteria  
  
Tommy:*looks and sees a beautiful girl with long blonde hair to her elbow, sparkling blue eyes, and a light tan. she looks about 5'7-5'8 and she's wearing jeans and a tanktop and is looking around for someone* Whoa...  
  
Merton: Double whoa...  
  
*Merton and Tommy gawk at the girl*  
  
Lori: I don't see what the big deal is, probably just another dumb cheerleader...  
  
Tommy: I'm going to go talk to her *gets up and walks over to her and puts on a flirty smile* Hey.. I'm Tommy Dawkins, and you are?  
  
Girl: I'm Roxanne, Roxie for short, it's nice to meet you.  
  
Tommy: Roxie.. that's a pretty name...  
  
Roxie: Thanks *blushes*  
  
Merton:*jogs up next to Tommy* H-hi...Merton J. Dingle, at your service.  
  
Roxie: Hiya.. I'm Roxie. Nice to meet you.  
  
Tommy: Wanna join us for lunch?  
  
Roxie: Sure.  
  
*they all go and sit down, introducing Roxie to Lori*  
  
Roxie: Hi, you must be Lori, pleasure to meet you.  
  
Lori: Hi.. okay... just to get something straight with you, I'm not some dumb blonde bimbo who tries to flirt with every guy..  
  
Roxie: And if you think that I am, you're wrongly mistaken..  
  
Merton: *makes a motion to Tommy of cat claws*  
  
Tommy: Let's not fight, ladies...  
  
Lori: *mumbles* bet you she's far from a lady, looks more like a hook-  
  
Merton: Lori!  
  
Roxie: I think I should go, but umm I'd like to see you all again.. since we got off on the wrong foot...  
  
Tommy: Meet me at the park at 7, then we can go to the factory.  
  
Roxie: Sure, it's a date. Buh byee!*walks away*  
  
Merton:*when Roxie's out of ear shot* Meet "me" at the park? "Me"? Tommy, she said meet "us"!  
  
Tommy: Sorry, Mert, just forgot for a second I guess.  
  
Lori: Ugh! You guys are so insensitive! I'll see you later!*storms off*  
  
Tommy: What'd I say?  
  
Merton: Whoa.. I think Lori's *spells out* j-e-a-l-o-u-s  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Merton: Jealous! She's jealous, Tommy!  
  
Tommy: Oh..well, I hope she gets better then...  
  
Merton: Gets better? Why?  
  
Tommy: 'cause I heard jealousy is a bad disease  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night at the park, Tommy, Lori, and Merton meet up with Roxie.  
  
Roxie: So what is this Factory place?  
  
Merton: It's kinda like a club for teens, it's where we usually hang out  
  
Roxie: Cool! How do we get there?  
  
Tommy: It's just like two blocks away, we can walk there  
  
Roxie: Okie dokie then  
  
*they all walk to the Factory, then get a table by the bar*  
  
Lori: So.. what brings you to Pleasantville?  
  
Roxie: Umm.. I just moved here from Ethrel  
  
Merton: Ethrel? Where's that?  
  
Roxie: Umm Canada..  
  
Merton: Oh.. you don't have an accent though..  
  
Roxie: Yea, but I can speak french. Parle vou france?  
  
Tommy: I don't know what you said, but you sounded beautiful...  
  
Roxie: Thanks. *smiles*  
  
Tommy: Do you wanna dance?  
  
Roxie: Sure  
  
*Tommy and Roxie get up to dance to the slow song playing*  
  
Lori: Ugh.. I can't even look at them...  
  
Merton: *while staring right at them*Yeah.. neither can I  
  
Lori: Something is not right about her, Merton.  
  
Merton: What do you mean?  
  
Lori: Her story doesn't seem to match up  
  
Merton: Oh come on Lori, you're just jealous...  
  
Lori: Oh am I?  
  
Merton: Yeah.. that Tommy's finally taken with the world's most beautiful girl.  
  
Lori: And you aren't jealous?  
  
Merton: Not really, they're only dancing- *looks over to Tommy and Roxie and they're kissing* with their lips locking together! Come on! That's no fair!  
  
Lori: What's not fair?  
  
Merton: Tommy's always the cute one girls like!  
  
Lori: Not every girl... if you'd remember correctly, you've had two girlfriends this season, and he hasn't had any.  
  
Merton: True.. but still! I want a girlfriend...someone to think I'm so cute and funny and sweet and-  
  
Lori:*kisses Merton before he can finish his sentence*  
  
Merton: And do that...  
  
*the song finishes and Tommy and Roxie walk back to their table*  
  
Roxie: Thanks for the dance..  
  
Tommy: It was nothing *smiles*  
  
Merton: Tommy! You have to go brush your teeth!  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Lori: You know, your teeth!  
  
Tommy:*puts hand over mouth and feels his fangs coming down* Oh, my teeth! Sorry Roxie, gotta go brush my teeth...  
  
Lori: I'll go with you, I need a good run...  
  
*Lori and Tommy leave, leaving Merton and Roxie alone*  
  
Roxie: Is he a hygene freak or something?  
  
Merton: No.. he has a cavity that he's supposed to brush..  
  
Roxie: Oh...  
  
*eerie silence*  
  
Merton:*starts playing with little pretzel sticks* " I will challenge you to a duel!" "En garde!"  
  
Roxie: *giggles* Are you always this funny?  
  
Merton: No, they usually turn off the funny switch before I'm allowed out, but today, they forgot..  
  
Roxie:*laughs and takes hold of Merton's hand* I have to tell you something...  
  
Merton:*voice goes squeaky* What? *clears throat* I mean, what?  
  
Roxie: I'm.. um.. not a normal person...  
  
Merton: Lori was right! Your story doesn't fit! How come every time a hot chick comes to this town she's evil?  
  
Roxie: I'm not evil.. and I'm not here to hurt anyone.. but I do need your help...  
  
Merton: I'm not helping you until you tell me what you are! Lemme guess, a vampire? No, you're too tan... umm.. A gremlin? No those are the little furry things.. let's see, you're a Siren!  
  
Roxie: I told you I'm not evil! I'm a.. a ..  
  
Merton: A witch?  
  
Roxie: I'm a muse  
  
Merton: A what? You're a muse?  
  
Roxie: Sh! No one's supposed to know!  
  
Merton: So you aren't evil.. but that explains your charm.. and how hot you are..But why'd you tell me first?  
  
Roxie: Because you're the one that helped me escape..and I trusted you for some reason, like I knew you keep a big secret already for someone or something like that...  
  
Merton: Heh heh.. yup..*smiles nervously*  
  
Roxie: So spill it. Now.  
  
Merton: Spill what?  
  
Roxie: The secret that you're keeping.. I'm a muse.. and I can see you inside out..  
  
Merton:*coves himself with his hands* Don't use your X-ray vision on me! It's embarrassing!  
  
Roxie: Not like that.. emotion wise...  
  
Merton: Oh.. well umm.. Tommy's a werewolf.  
  
Roxie: Is that all?  
  
Merton: No.. the other thing is... I'm incredibly attracted to you but I know you like Tommy and that I like Lori  
  
Roxie: That's okay.. I forgot to mention what type of muse I was...  
  
Merton: Which would be?  
  
Roxie: A love muse.. which means I was created by Aphrodite  
  
Merton: What? You're from Aphrodite?! She exists?! Can I meet her?! Maybe convince her to send me a firey vixen?  
  
Roxie: I haven't seen her in centuries.. I'd be surprised if she remembers who I am...  
  
Merton: Why? Got jealous and stormed off after humliating yourself in a cussing rage?  
  
Roxie: No... I was captured.. in your mirror actually  
  
Merton: How? Why? And huh?  
  
Roxie: I'd tell you the story, but I think I should fill in Lori and Tommy on what's happened so far..  
  
Merton: Okay.. that's cool.. but I have a million questions to ask you about love and women..  
  
Roxie: We can get to that after the other two know.. come on, let's go get Tommy and Lori...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tommy:*shooting baskets in his driveway with the porch light on* And Dawkins goes for the three pointer-  
  
Merton:*while walking up behind him* Brick!  
  
Tommy: *sends the basketball into the garage door* Merton! What are you doing here?  
  
Roxie:*walks out of shadows* We came here together.  
  
Tommy: Hi...*dreamy smile* What's up?  
  
Roxie: Nothing, hun, but we need to talk to you.  
  
Tommy: *giggles to himself and thinks* she called me "hun"  
  
*snaps back to the conversation* About what?  
  
Merton: We wanna get Lori so we can tell you at the same time...  
  
Tommy: Okay then... let's go..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lori's in her room talking to herself*  
  
Lori: I was hoping I wouldn't have to go this far but..*blows on her wet, newly jet black fingernails* anything for love I guess..*smoothes out the wrinkles in her black pants, and adjusts her black shirt to match*  
  
Lori:*begins to apply black lipstick, then smacks them together* I never noticed how pale I look in black...I mean I never wear all black unless it's a funeral..*starts to apply black eyeliner when a knock comes at the door*  
  
Tommy:*knocks on Lori's door* Lori? You in there?  
  
Lori: Yeah.. umm hold on...  
  
Merton: Maybe she's getting into her-  
  
Lori:*opens the door and is in all black, with smudged eyeliner, a pale complextion, and black lipstick on* Merton: Secret goth nightwear?!?!  
  
Lori: Hey Tommy.. h-h-hi Merton *starts to blush, which is extremely noticable considering she's very white* Oh.. hello Roxie.  
  
Tommy: Lori, why are you blushing? And why do you look like Merton?  
  
Roxie: Tommy, you can't see that?  
  
Tommy: See what?  
  
Roxie: The intensity of both their aura's right now?  
  
Tommy: No...  
  
Merton: Why didn't you ever tell me?  
  
Lori: I didn't know if it was just some stupid feeling or something real..  
  
Merton: But you always played hard to get..  
  
Lori: I am.. but you won me over.. I guess  
  
Tommy: Oh.. I gotcha..  
  
Merton: But you don't have to be a goth to impress me.  
  
Lori: I don't?  
  
Roxie:*interrupts* He doesn't care about your clothes, he cares about you, and he was hoping you felt the same way...  
  
Merton: How'd you know that? Oh yea...  
  
Tommy: But we need to talk about something, remember?  
  
Merton: oh yea..well, let's go to the Factory then..  
  
Lori: Umm.. guys?  
  
Merton: Yes, my sweetness?  
  
Tommy:*mouths to Roxie* "my sweetness"?  
  
Lori: Can I get changed first? All this black is freaking me out.. 


	2. Secrets Fly

*everyone's sitting at a table at the Factory once again*  
  
Tommy: You're a what?  
  
Roxie: A muse...  
  
Merton: Love muse.. technically..  
  
Tommy: Whatever..  
  
Roxie: *puzzled expression* And you're a werewolf?  
  
Merton: Yup! He sure is.. and a good one too!  
  
Tommy: I think she was talking to me Merton...  
  
Lori: Soo....*ignoring Tommy and Merton* How'd you get here anyway?  
  
Roxie: Well.. I was in the mirror..  
  
Tommy: How'd you get caught in the mirror?  
  
Roxie: Mirone.  
  
Merton: Who's he?  
  
Lori: Yeah.. where'd he come from?  
  
Roxie: Let me finish! I'll explain it all.. It started a long, long time ago, when the world was still flat and togas were still in style...Mirone was a young man who had dark, evil powers, and was set to find love. When he did find love, Aphrodite told us to charm her to someone else, that their love was not destined. After we brought her to someone else, he was hateful towards any type of love, and was willing to do anything to destroy it. But before he could do anything, she banished him to the Mirror of Ethrel. Somehow, his evil powers still worked, and he captured me and other muses in revenge to Aphrodite. He has to keep us captive until we tell him how to escape, but we made a pact so he shouldn't be getting out anytime soon.  
  
Merton: So .. my mirror is a secret realm?  
  
Roxie: Yup.  
  
Merton: And that's what you meant when you said you were from Ethrel?  
  
Roxie: Yup.  
  
Lori: But how did you escape?  
  
Roxie: I broke through the barriers restraining me and sought out the one I saw look in.  
  
Tommy: Huh?  
  
Merton: She means me, Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Oh...  
  
Lori: Wait, don't you think we should get the other muses out?  
  
Roxie: That's why I'm here, to get help  
  
Tommy: But how can we set the other muses free?  
  
Roxie: Well, there's a spell. Ingraved on the back of the mirror is the spell that can open the portal.. but we risk setting Mirone out if we say it. And if the mirror is broken or destroyed-  
  
Merton: What'll happen? Seven years bad luck?  
  
Roxie: It's more than seven years bad luck...everyone inside it will be lost forever  
  
Merton: Oh great.. another dilema on our hands.  
  
Lori: Wait..rewind for a sec.. you said you could charm people? What does that mean?  
  
Roxie: I can magically enchant anyone I wish to whoever I wish..  
  
Tommy: But then how-*hesitates* how do I know if I only like you because of your magic?  
  
Roxie: Oh.. you don't.. trust me...*kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Merton: But then how do you know when your mojo's working?  
  
Roxie: Well.. it's magic.. you just kinda know. Get it?  
  
Merton: Nope.. don't understand you what so ever..  
  
Tommy: I do.. kinda like air.. you know it's there.. you just can't see it  
  
Roxie: Exactly.. you're so cute when you're right .*smiles*  
  
Lori:*rolls her eyes* Come on, Merton. Let's go.  
  
Merton: Okay.. I'll drive you home *holds out arm like a professional escort* May I?*smiles*  
  
Lori: *bats eyelashes* You're such a gentleman *links arm with Merton and they walk out of the Factory together*  
  
Tommy:*after they disappear through the doorway* Did you do that?  
  
Roxie: *gazes at him with innocent eyes* They were like that when I got here.. I just..umm "encouraged" them a little bit...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Merton and Lori are sitting in the Hearse (gets capitalized because it might as well be a character) outside of Lori's house*  
  
Merton: I've just realized that I've never seen your house before.  
  
Lori: Yeah.. well I like to avoid it.. my parents aren't too appreciative of me being best friends with two guys and coming home all ours of the night bruised and in pain...  
  
Merton: Then you should move into the Lair.. D'I mean move into my basement.. I mean ask them if you could live in your basement!*laughs nervously and starts to sweat*  
  
Lori: Yeah.. but that's where my brother's room is when he comes home to visit.  
  
Merton: Oh.. gotcha...can I ask you something?*thinks of changing the subject to make it less awkward*  
  
Lori: What?  
  
Merton: Do you like your older brother?  
  
Lori: Brothers, you mean?  
  
Merton: Well yea.. do you?  
  
Lori: I guess so.. it's not like I hate them or anything.. but I don't go around baking them "my favorite brother" cakes...why do you ask?  
  
Merton: Well.. Becky is always avoiding me and I wanted to know if it was normal when siblings-  
  
Lori:*leans in and surprise kisses him again*  
  
Merton:*is so surprised by the electricity in the kiss that he swings his arm out and punches the car horn*  
  
Car horn: *plays a doom type melody "dum dum dum dum, dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum dum"  
  
Lori: What kind of car horn is that?  
  
Merton: What do you expect? A. It's my car, and B. It's a hearse!  
  
Lori: Yea.. that is true..  
  
*the light goes on at the porch*  
  
Lori: Oh crap. Merton, I gotta go.. I'd speed off if I were you.. if it's my dad *grim face*  
  
Merton: *pushing her away from him to save himself* Get out! Get out!  
  
Lori: Bye.*opens the passenger's side door and hops out, slams the door, and runs to the house*  
  
Merton: Love you..*sigh* *puts the keys in the ignition and speeds off*  
  
*Merton arrives in the Lair at about 12:30 and's relieved to see his mirror safe and sound on the desk. But when he sees a dark figure pressed against it, he panics and collapses to the floor* 


	3. He's what?

*Now it's morning. The sun shining through his bedroom window was hurting the lids of Tommy's eyes*  
  
Tommy:*opens his eyes slowly, and lets them focus. He yawns and stretches his arms but his hand lands on something...fleshy* D'ah!  
  
Roxie: Good morning, sweetie*kisses his forehead*  
  
Tommy: *calms down* G'morning.*smiles weakly*  
  
Roxie: Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I have to tell you something...  
  
Tommy: What is it? What happened?  
  
Roxie: Well.. Merton's uh..uh..  
  
Tommy: Gothic? Weird? An obsessive Buffy fan?  
  
Roxie: No..he's g-  
  
Tommy:*gasp* He's gay?? I always knew he was a little off..  
  
Roxie: Tommy! You know that's not true...  
  
Tommy: Yea..I know..*frowns*  
  
Roxie: Merton's gone!  
  
Tommy: What? Well.. we gotta find him then!  
  
Roxie: I have a hunch it has to do with that mirror...  
  
Tommy: Then let's go! *quickly pulls back the covers and jumps out of bed*  
  
Roxie: Uh Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Oh..*blushes and stares down at his undershirt and boxers* Maybe I should get changed first...  
  
Roxie: Okay.. I'll wait *stares expectantly at him*  
  
Tommy: Umm would you mind maybe leaving for a few minutes?  
  
Roxie: When I say I'll wait *slyly smiles* I'll wait..  
  
Tommy: Then you can wait outside *picks her up and places her outside his door, then closes it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lori: *rubs the sleep out of her eyes* Good morning, Goldie.  
  
*Goldie swims around her bowl in recognition*  
  
*The bedside phone rings*  
  
Lori:*picks up the phone* Hello?  
  
Tommy: Hi is Lori there?  
  
Lori: Hey Tommy, what's up?  
  
Tommy: Umm.. if you're standing up, you should sit down..  
  
Lori: Why? What happened?  
  
Tommy: Merton's kinda..missing..  
  
Lori: He's missing? Where'd he go?  
  
Tommy: I don't know.. but Roxie thinks it's the mirror..  
  
Lori:*sighs* Oh great..Well, I'll meet you at the Lair in twenty minutes, okay? I gotta sneak out my window.. I'm kinda grounded and on house arrest..  
  
Tommy: How'd that happen?  
  
Lori: Well I was previously grounded, then I snuck out, came back after 12:00, and was seen in a strange car with a "weird kid"...  
  
Tommy: Oh.. so Merton got you on house arrest?  
  
Lori: Pretty much..why they think I listen to them is beyond me...  
  
Tommy: Okay..well, I'll see you there then. Bye.  
  
Lori: Bye.*click*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Merton:*begins to wake up from unconsciousness* Oh man.. my head hurts...  
  
Muse: The man awakes...*walks over to Merton*  
  
Muse 2: Is he okay?  
  
Muse 3: Is he alright?  
  
Muse 4: I think so..  
  
Muse 5: I hope so...  
  
*all of the five muses gather in a circle around Merton, who's rubbing his eyes as he lies on the ground*  
  
Merton: Where am I?  
  
Muse: You're in Ethrel, honey.  
  
Merton: Who are you?  
  
Muse: Well I'm Alayna..  
  
Muse 2: I'm Faith.  
  
Muse 3: I'm Serene.  
  
Muse 4: I'm Verite  
  
Muse 5: I'm Martica and you are?  
  
Serene: He is cute..  
  
Faith: Serene!  
  
Merton: I'm Merton..  
  
Alayna: Hello, Merton, it is a pleasure meeting you.  
  
Verite: Yes... it is.. are you feeling well?  
  
Merton: I think I'm okay.. my head hurts a lot though..  
  
Serene: You poor thing *sits him up and starts rubbing his neck and shoulders* You do not mind if I rub your shoulders, do you?  
  
Merton:*gets a goofy smile* No..no not at all...  
  
Martica: We are sorry that you had to get stuck here with us, but there is nothing we can do until Roxanne returns..  
  
Merton: *very disappointed* This is just perfect..  
  
Alayna: Yes.. we know.. but there really is nothing we can do...  
  
Merton: No.. it's not that.. it's the fact that I'm stuck here with five beautiful half naked women and now I'm taken! 


	4. The Good Book

*Tommy paces nervously around the Lair for some sort of clue*  
  
Tommy: I don't get it.. he just disappeared..but how?  
  
Roxie: He probably took Merton for questioning, and a lure for me to return to the mirror...  
  
Tommy: Are you sure? Because you do know we still have to-  
  
Lori: *swings the door open and storms in* Damn them to hell!  
  
Tommy: What? I was gonna say save them...  
  
Lori: Sorry I'm late, I got caught climbing down the trelise and my parents caught me so I ran for it...*sigh* anyway.. what were we talking about?  
  
Roxie: Why Mirone took Merton..  
  
Lori: Maybe to get us to go in there.  
  
Tommy: Why is it that everyone thinks that?  
  
Lori: Maybe because we're smarter than you...  
  
Tommy: D- d- oh forget it..  
  
Roxie: *walks over to the desk and picks up the mirror* Well.. should we go or not?  
  
Tommy: You mean inside the mirror?  
  
Lori: No Tommy, she means to the bathroom..  
  
Tommy: You're starting to sound like Merton and it's scaring me...  
  
Lori: Sorry.. I guess he's starting to get to me..  
  
Tommy: It's okay...the other day he got me to use big words like "lunar"and "cycle" in my sentences.. it was pretty creepy.  
  
Roxie: That is creepy, for you to say that anyway..  
  
Lori: Sorry to interrupt this episode of "When Vocabulary Attacks", but Merton's still trapped in that mirror!  
  
Roxie: She's right.. *gently smoothes her fingers around the golden, cool surface of the mirror's frame* We have to devise a plan to get rid of Mirone, and let the muses and Merton out safely.  
  
Tommy: Well, Lori and I can kick that guy's butt.. and you help everyone else escape.. it's easy enough.  
  
Lori: Yea.. so why don't we just leave already?  
  
Roxie: I know you are anxious to get him back, but when you open the portal, it is like a vortex, which can suck anything in or out meaning-  
  
Tommy: Mirone can get out easily with all the powerful winds sucking him backward..  
  
Roxie: Yup..  
  
Lori: So we strap him down to something then...we just need to get some rope or something  
  
Roxie: That would be a good plan, but unfortunately, he could break those restraints so easily with his powers.  
  
Tommy: Well then we can look for a spell...  
  
Roxie: Good idea...only it has to be with white magic because he knows black magic.  
  
Lori: *notions hands around the room* We have a good enough selection of books, and we have the computer.  
  
Tommy: She's right.. how hard can it be?  
  
*Hours later, the sun is just setting outside the small basement window, books are ascew all over the Lair floor, Tommy's asleep with a book in his lap, Roxie has her brow furrowed and is reading with her eyes darting across the page, and one frazzled looking Lori typing furiously at the computer*  
  
Lori: The only thing that keeps coming up in the search is "The Book of Spelldom : A Guide to Good Magic" and Merton doesn't have that one.  
  
Roxie: Well Merton sure does have a lot more books on evil than he does good...  
  
Lori: Yeah, well what can I say? He's E-bay's number one customer.  
  
Roxie: Is it me? Or is Tommy sleeping in the upright position?  
  
Lori: He learned that from almost four years of high school bio..I'd say that besides being good at football, Tommy is expertly skilled in the sleeping while sitting up department...  
  
Roxie: Maybe we should wake him up..  
  
Lori: Alright, I'll do it..*takes a deep breath then screams* TOMMY! WAKE UP!  
  
Tommy:*jolts awake* Lori! What was that for?  
  
Roxie: You know he wakes up if you nudge him a little..  
  
Lori: I always find yelling more effective...  
  
Roxie: How'd you fall asleep so easily? You were only reading for five minutes.  
  
Tommy: Well, I read the first lines of the introduction and just fell asleep..  
  
Lori: What'd it say that was so boring?  
  
Tommy:*picks up the book and squints to read its tiny print* Welcome to the ri-ri-rigorous world of magic! In this book you will find exc-c-c-centric guides to incantating spells and what the spells can do to help you in your daily life or in the face or moral peril!  
  
Roxie: What's the title of the book?  
  
Tommy: *closes the book and reads the title a loud* " The Book of Spelldom: A Guide to Good Magic"  
  
Lori: You mean to tell me that Tommy was sleeping on the book the whole time?!? *jumps up from the desk and tries to go and strangle Tommy*  
  
Roxie:*stops her in mid strangle* Wait a second, Lori, we need Tommy.. you can kill him after we save Merton.  
  
Lori:*calms down* You're right...*turns to walk away but then takes a running jump onto Tommy's back and starts to strangle him*  
  
Tommy:*tries to get Lori off of him, but flails his arms around in surrender* Lori! Get off! *grabs her arms and flips her over his shoulders*  
  
Lori:*lands on the ground with a THUD!* Oww... Sorry Tommy..  
  
Roxie:*helps Lori up* Okay.. now that you've both stopped, *points to no where in particular*to the index of the book!  
  
*cheesy batman music plays*  
  
Roxie:* picks up the book and flips through the index* Rearranging rooms, Reid-Tara, repairment spells, here we go, restraintment spells, page 423 *flips the pages of the book quickly* Okay... "To perform a simple restraining spell, you must say the spell on the bottom of this page. If you want the spell to be powerful, you must use more will minded people to keep the binding strong.  
  
Lori: So that's all we have to say?  
  
"Spirits of the Skies  
  
Spirits of the Sea,  
  
Listen to my pleading cries,  
  
I ask of help from thee.  
  
Bind, (fill in name), the lowly scum,  
  
Unto the spot from where he stands,  
  
Let your ruling powers come,  
  
And give no mercy to this man."  
  
Tommy: Don't you think it's a wee bit dramatic?  
  
Roxie: *shrugs*A spell's a spell.  
  
Lori: So let's get a move on already!  
  
Tommy: Roxie, say the spell.  
  
Roxie: Okay, but brace yourselves...This mirror is very powerful *picks up the mirror and reads the spell in a language neither of them has heard* Clache clache multe dorum!  
  
*the mirrow begins to vibrate and grows larger, until the surface is a blue, white, swirling vortex. Roxie, Lori, then Tommy get sucked into the mirror, and then the mirror goes back to normal and clunks to the floor* 


	5. Fairy Dust

*After a burst of blinding light and a large gust of wind, Merton is finally able to see what's happening*  
  
Merton: *tries to get up* What the h-  
  
Serene: Do not get up, Merton, let me finish your masage. *pushes his head back into her lap and continues to masage his temples*  
  
Martica: It is Roxanne, and she has brought us help!  
  
*Roxie gracefully lands on her feet and walks over to the other muses, while Tommy and Lori stumble onto the glassy surface, tripping and bumbing into each other*  
  
Lori: Merton! Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?  
  
Serene: He is fine, he just needs to relax *runs her fingers through his hair*  
  
Merton:*giggles*  
  
Lori:*scowls then walks over and kneels next to Merton*  
  
Faith: I see that you've brought us assistance?  
  
Alayna: One very handsome assistance, if I may say.  
  
Roxie:*walks over to Tommy and holds his hand* One that does not belong to you...  
  
Alayna: I beg to differ..  
  
Tommy: What are you talking about?  
  
Verite: *interrupts the pre-cat fight* Never you mind, good sir.  
  
Martica: Will you introduce us, Roxanne?  
  
Roxie: Sure. Tommy, meet Martica, Alayna, Verite, and Faith.  
  
Tommy: Nice to meet you all *flashes million dollar smile*  
  
Roxie: Oh, and Lori and Serene are both over there- Serene, no!  
  
Serene:*about blow a pile of glittery sand at Lori* What?  
  
*Roxie, Tommy, Verite, Faith, Martica, and Alayna, who's lingering behind to watch Tommy walk, go over to Serene and Lori, which are both standing adjacent to each other, with Merton standing off the Lori's left*  
  
Faith: What are you thinking, using the stunning dust on a human? And such a large amount!  
  
Verite: You could have killed her...  
  
Serene:*mumbles while twirling a strand of her straight red hair* That was the point..  
  
Lori: No one flirts with my guy and tries to steal him from me! Let's rumble. *puts up her fist and gets into her fighting stance* Bring it, on, Red.  
  
Tommy: Lori, I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Merton: Yeah.. obviously she's going to use some sort of powers on you..  
  
Lori: Can it, Merton!  
  
Serene: Even he knows that you are being a foolish mortal..  
  
Lori: That's it, now I've REALLY had it *kicks her leg out and hits Serene's hand, sending glittery powder everywhere*  
  
Roxie: Run, before it lands! *tries to push everyone away, but gets tripped along the way and thuds on the floor*  
  
*in slow motion, the dust falls to the ground on Serene, Lori, Alayna, Verite, Martica, and Faith, who were all standing in shock, are now laying in a messy pile on the floor*  
  
Tommy: *calls across, the long, empty, glassy room*Dude, what happened?  
  
Merton: I dunno, the last thing I saw was you running, Roxie tripping, then I was just crouched in this corner... I don't work well with magic confrontations, so I just sort of..flew over here.  
  
Tommy: Merton, you know you can't fly..  
  
Merton: I know I can't fly, but it felt like it.  
  
Tommy: Yeah.. *rolls eyes* sure Merton..  
  
Merton: It's true!  
  
Tommy: So now what are we gonna do? Everyone except us and Roxie got knocked out.  
  
Merton: Umm.. I think it's just you and me Tommy. Roxie had a nasty fall and probably hit her head really hard.  
  
Tommy: What makes you say that?  
  
Merton: The fact that she's lying unconcious on the floor over there.  
  
Tommy: *worriedly glances at Roxie on the floor* Oh I hope she's okay..  
  
Merton: Aww *cutesy wootsey voice* Scawed fow you wittle pookie wookie?  
  
Tommy: *glares at Merton and his eyes flash yellow* I wouldn't talk, "Merty Werty"  
  
Merton: Point taken.  
  
Tommy: So let's find this guy and kick his a-  
  
Merton: *whimpers as eyes widen in surprise* T-t-t -*continues to studder, unable to get out the complete name*  
  
Tommy: What is it? Merton, are you okay?  
  
Merton: T-t-t-tommy..b-b-b-big..aa-a-angry m-m-m-man b-b-b-behind y-y-y- ou...  
  
Tommy: Huh? *turns around to see a large wall of a person, his nose only reaching the person's lower abdomen* Oh I gotcha...  
  
Tall man: *has a very deep voice* What a nice surprise.. I have company..  
  
Merton: *laughs nervously* Heheh... not so much company, just curious outsiders that'll be leaving now...*turns and starts to walk away*  
  
Tall man: But we haven't had the proper introduction *stretches out arm, and pulls it back in, magically pulling Merton standing right next to Tommy* I'm Mirone, connoisseur of the dark arts, meddler of magic, etc.  
  
Tommy: So, you like magic huh? *sarcastically* Do you pull bunnies out of hats?  
  
Mirone: Not quite...I perform more jubilant tricks, like torturing innocent muses who ruined my entire life..  
  
Merton: So.. if you just torture muses, why not let us go?  
  
Tommy: Merton!  
  
Merton: What? I'm trying to save my, I mean our butts!  
  
Tommy: I'm not leaving without Roxie!  
  
Mirone: Ah.. the mortal and the muse, what a touching love story..  
  
Tommy: Shut up..  
  
Mirone: Beg pardon? Did you just disrespectfully answer my question?  
  
Tommy: Yes I did...  
  
Mirone: I guess I'll just have to return your polite gesture then. *lifts arm out over to the pile of muses and Lori, and-with his evil powers- causes Roxie to levitate into standing position*  
  
Tommy: Hey.. put her down!  
  
Mirone: Oh, that isn't the painful part...this is *a blue glow surrounds the floating Roxie, and she starts to convulse and writhe*  
  
Tommy: Stop it! You're hurting her!  
  
Mirone: And who's going to stop me? Some punk and his nearly dead friend?  
  
Merton: I resent that...technically Tommy's a jock/werewolf, not a punk, and I'm a goth, not nearly dead.  
  
Tommy: Shut up, Merton *wolfs out*  
  
Merton: Man.. I'm ever so thankful for my loving friends that listen to me all the time  
  
Mirone: Is it because he's trapped in a mirror, or is he always this annoying?  
  
Tommy: No.. this is the normal Merton, and you wonder why I'm so agitated..  
  
Mirone: Anyway.. back to the my point.. give me the spell!  
  
Merton: What spell? The one to vanquish you?  
  
Tommy: Merton, he didn't know that!  
  
Merton: Oopsies..  
  
Mirone: It's no matter, no spell can get rid of me, now give me the one on the back of the mirror!  
  
Tommy: Never! Not until you put Roxie down.  
  
Mirone: Fine *stops the magic and Roxie clunks to the floor* Now give me the spell!  
  
Tommy: No!*takes a punch at Mirone, but his fist freezes in mid punch* What the heck?  
  
Merton: He's using his evil powers to stop you!  
  
Tommy: Well help me!  
  
Merton: D'I don't know how to! *flings his arms out, and then Tommy and Mirone both go flying across the room*  
  
Tommy: Whoa Merton! *punches Mirone in the face*What was that?  
  
Merton: I dunno.. that was pretty weird.  
  
Tommy:*while fighting with Mirone* Merton, get help! Try and wake Lori up or something!  
  
Lori:*appears out of no where* Whoa. That was too creepy  
  
Merton: Lori?!? How'd you get here when your body's over there?!? 


	6. Powers

Lori: I-I- don't know...  
  
Merton: Tell me what happened!  
  
Lori: I don't know! All I can tell you is what I remember. Roxie said "Run before it lands!" so then I tried to run, but I couldn't, my body was frozen. So I was willing myself to be safe at home..the next thing I knew, I was at home, in my room, sitting on my bed.  
  
Merton: Then what?  
  
Lori: Then as I was wondering how I got there, I felt this sort of pull in my stomach, and then I was back in my body, unable to move. So then I was wishing that I could help you and Tommy, and I popped in.  
  
Merton: Something isn't right about this.. we need to find out what's wrong with us.  
  
Lori: Us?  
  
Merton: Yeah, I sort of flung Tommy and Mirone over there without knowing how. Maybe it's-  
  
Tommy: Merton! Sorry to interrupt, but I'm kind of getting the crap kicked out of me by a warlock, so if we could just talk about this later..  
  
Merton: *sigh* Oh alright..  
  
Lori: Tommy, do you need any help?  
  
Tommy: Just a tad! *tries to kick Mirone in the face*  
  
Mirone:*catches Tommy's foot and starts to twist his leg* I hope this doesn't hurt..  
  
Tommy: *screams in pain* Lori, get the spell, quick!  
  
Lori: Okay..*walks over to her body, and gets a piece of paper out of her jean pocket* Whoa..this is freaky, I've never been so close to myself before...  
  
Merton: Lori, you help Tommy and I'll take care of the warlock..  
  
Lori: You? Take care of a warlock?  
  
Merton: Thanks for the vote of confidence...just trust me, 'k?  
  
Lori: Okay..  
  
Mirone:*throws Tommy into the wall by Lori* You think fighting with a werewolf would be more of a challenge..  
  
Merton: That's it.. I've had it with you trash talking everyone, the cheezy Greek accent isn't helping either..  
  
Mirone: What cheezy Greek accent? This is real!  
  
Merton: Sure...  
  
Mirone: Why you little-  
  
Merton: May I interrupt?  
  
Mirone:*puzzled expression looms across his face*  
  
Merton: If you're going to insult me, I would at least not start off with "Why you little-" It's really just pointing out your insecurities of you being so tall...  
  
Mirone: *starts forming a large, purple, electric ball in between the palms of his hands*  
  
Merton:*laughs his, nervous, high pitched giggle* Heh heh heh.. you wouldn't be thinking of using that on lil old me?  
  
Mirone:*holds the ball, which is now about the size of a medicine ball, and gives Merton a look of triumph* It's a shame that your little friends won't have any proof of your death..  
  
Merton: Oh..and why's that?  
  
Mirone: Because this orb is so powerful, when you're blown to bits, the pieces are so small, not even the best microscope could find any trace of you...Good bye, Mervon. *throws the orb at Merton*  
  
Merton: Daaah! *flings his hand out towards the orb, and it is sent backwards into Mirone, knocking him right into the wall unconscious*  
  
Lori: Oh my god.. how did you do that?  
  
Merton:*claps hands together as if wiping off dust* Aw..it was nothing...  
  
Lori: Help me pick up Tommy  
  
*Merton and Lori go over to Tommy, put one of his arms around each of there shoulders, and carry him over to where the barely breathing Mirone is laying*  
  
Tommy: Serves him right, evil bastard...come on, let's say the spell.  
  
Tommy, Merton, and Lori:  
  
"Spirits of the Skies  
  
Spirits of the Sea,  
  
Listen to my pleading cries,  
  
I ask of help from thee.  
  
Bind, Mirone, the lowly scum,  
  
Unto the spot from where he stands,  
  
Let your ruling powers come,  
  
And give no mercy to this man."  
  
*A green vine comes out of the ground, making the whole room shake, and wraps itself around Mirone, trapping him to the ground*  
  
Lori: Now what?  
  
Merton: Now we flea!  
  
Tommy: Okay.. just one quick question. How are we gonna get out if we don't know the spell?  
  
Merton: That's easy.. we just um.. wake them up!  
  
Lori: Wait! I got an idea!  
  
Tommy: What is it?  
  
Lori: I can do whatever I did before, read the back of the mirror, open the portal, and you guys bring them all out with you!  
  
Tommy: Are you sure you know how to pronunce, I mean announce  
  
Merton: Do you mean annunciate? Or pronounce?  
  
Tommy: It's one of those two..  
  
Lori: Yeah.. Roxie said it before, I should get it easily enough. Get them up and ready to leave. See you in a jiff!*closes her eyes and concentrates, then diappears*  
  
Tommy: Okay..how're we gonna do this.. my leg isn't working quite right, man.*gives the pleading look*  
  
Merton: Oh no..you don't mean..  
  
Tommy: If I could help you I would...actually I will.. I'll take Roxie.. but that's all I can handle with my leg.  
  
Merton: Not that have a problem with women on me, but I don't think I can carry them all!  
  
Tommy: Just use your weird thingy, that lifts stuff!  
  
Merton: You mean my new found power?  
  
Tommy: yeah.. just lift them and carry them out, it should be easy enough.  
  
Merton: Okay, but if my brain collapses under the weight, it'll be on your conscious *puts both his hands out, palms face up, closes his eyes, and concentrates*  
  
*soon the whole pile of unconscious bodies in the corner are hovering in mid air*  
  
Tommy: Dude, you did it! That is soo cool.  
  
Merton: Yeah I know.. just think what I can do to Becky now that-  
  
Lori's voice: *echoing in the large glass room* Here goes nothing "Clache clache multe dorum!"  
  
*the portal opens for the last and final time, sucking Tommy, Merton, and the pile of women's bodies into the swirling blue and white vortex* 


	7. Buh Bye

*Lori stands in the Lair by the couch shielding her eyes while the gusting wind and bright light dies down and figures emerge from the portal*  
Lori: It worked!  
  
*Tommy appears first, with Roxie over his shoulder. Next Merton comes out colliding into Tommy with the pile of floating bodies dropping to the ground*  
  
Tommy:*trips and falls on his face, with Merton falling right behind him onto his legs* Ow..  
  
Merton: Sorry...heh heh.. this must not look right..  
  
Lori: Nope.. not at all..  
  
Merton: I'll be getting up then *pulls himself up and susts himself off*  
  
Tommy:*turns over and pulls himself up, wincing a little bit because of his leg* Oh man... I can't believe my leg still hurts..  
  
Merton: Don't worrry about it, it's bound to heal...I think.  
  
Lori: So now what?  
  
Tommy: What do you mean "now what"?  
  
Lori: Well we have to wake these muses up and get them going, don't we?  
  
Merton: Yeah.. but can we keep them? Just for a little bit?  
  
Lori:*glares at Merton*  
  
Merton: Geez.. so-rry..  
  
Tommy: Isn't there some sort of awakening spell?  
  
Merton: Yea, duh.. Dorum calah me dorum-  
  
Tommy: Merton! Not the spell to wake the dead! Wake the unconscious!  
  
Merton: Oh yea.. if we just consult superspells.org *walks over to the desk, sits down at the computer, and starts typing away* Found it..sit them up and say "sulfre genim" 99% chance of it working.  
  
Tommy: Let's try it then..*sits up Roxie and holds her in his arms* "Sulfre genim"  
  
Roxie:*lays still, then her eyes flutter open as she blinks a few times. Her pupils contract to the light in the room, opposed to the darkness of her eyelids* Did I miss something?  
  
Tommy:*sueezes her in to a tight hug* You're awake!  
  
Roxie: Of course I am. Thanks to you..*starts to kiss Tommy*  
Merton: D'aw come on..does he ever stop?  
  
Lori: I don't think so.. come help me wake the other muses up...  
  
Merton: Why do we have to do the dirty work?  
  
Lori: Just quit complaining and help me!  
  
*Merton and Lori go from muse to muse, until everyone of them is awake*  
Lori: Okay, you have to wake me up now. See you in a few..*Lori disappears*  
  
Merton:*kneels beside Lori's body* "Sulfre genim!"  
Lori:*opens her eyes and blinks, then stands herself up* This whole body thing feels weird...  
  
Martica: *puzzled by Lori's statement* I do not understand you...  
Lori: Well, I dunno how, but I can kinda leave my body when I concentrate on it.  
Faith: *eyes light up* That is extraordinary! Do you know what this means?  
  
Lori: *shakes head* No..  
  
Alayna: You can astral project!  
Merton: I've heard of that before...people usually go through out of body experiences first...  
Lori: I think I've had dreams like that..oh my god, this is so cool! I have a super-power! Just like Tommy!  
Merton: Not really just like Tommy, considering he's a lycanthropic beast that-  
Tommy: Oh please, Merton, continue on what a monster I am. *rolls eyes*  
  
Merton: Sorry...but wait, if Lori has a super-power, what do I have?  
  
Serene: A beautiful smile?  
Roxie: *sighs* Show us what you can do.  
  
*everyone stares intently at him*  
  
Merton: I can't go if everyone's watching me! *flails out arms and a pillow goes flying*  
  
*everyone gasps, then claps half heartily*  
Merton:*takes a bow* See? Told you I had a super-power...  
  
Tommy: That kinda reminds me of Terri..oh my gosh, you're teleconfetti!  
  
Verite: I think Tommy means telekinetic..it's where you can-  
Merton: I know, I know, move objects with your mind.  
  
Verite: You are a very smart young man, I must say.  
Merton: Yeah..well anyone can look smart standing next to Tom-  
Tommy:*glares at Merton*  
  
Merton: Tomorrow! Standing next to..tomorrow?  
  
Lori: *picks up the mirror from the floor* So what are you gonna do with the mirror? Burn it? Break it? Put it on display?  
  
Martica: *gently takes it from Lori's hands* I think we shall return it to the rightful owner...  
Alayna: She will be so glad to hear from us!  
  
Verite: And just think how we will be rewarded!  
  
*The muses start talking excitedly to each other, then quiet down and have serious looks on their faces*  
  
Faith: Thank you very much for saving us...we will never be able to express our gratitude to you.  
Tommy: It's okay..we do this kinda stuff all the time...  
Merton: But you know...you could bestow some ancient knowledge into us if you wanted..  
  
Lori: Merton, don't be greedy..  
  
Merton:*pouts* Aww...  
Alayna: I think we should leave, now, the sooner we get back, the better.  
*Everyone hugs and shakes hands and what not*  
Serene:*while hugging Merton* I'll miss you...  
  
Merton:*giggles high pitched, just like always*  
Lori:*stops shaking hands with Martica and sends Serene a dirty look*  
  
Serene: *pulls out of the hug and sighs in disappointment*  
Roxie:*pulls Tommy into a warm embrace and puts her head on his shoulder* I'm going to miss you..  
Tommy:*plays with a piece of her long sunshine hair* Me too..  
Roxie: I wouldn't leave..but I have to, you understand don't you?  
  
Tommy: Yeah.. I do..it's just so hard to say good-bye..  
  
Roxie: I know..but maybe it doesn't have to be good-bye forever...  
Tommy: Maybe..*cups his hand on her cheek and pulls his into a short, but sweet kiss*  
Roxie:*lets go of Tommy, walks backward, having their fingertips touching, then joins the other five women waiting for her* Good-bye Tommy, thank you. Good-bye Merton, Lori, for all of your help.  
Merton: It was no problem *slips his arm around Lori*  
Lori: Have a safe trip!  
Tommy:*looking at his shoes and mumbles* 'Bye  
*One by one, the muses get surrounded in a bright light, then disappear*  
Tommy:*looks up just in time to see Roxie smiling at him, then she disappears*  
~~Sorry that last part was cheesy, had to squeeze it in somewhere. But, to your enjoyment, there's one more chapter coming! Then I'm finito! Das it! Splitsville! No more love!~~ 


	8. The End??

Merton: Well...I guess that's it...  
Tommy:*sighs* Yup..they're gone..  
*eerie silence*  
Lori:*starts squirming under Merton's arm, until she takes it off of her shoulder and gives him a dirty look* What do you think you're doing, huh?  
  
Merton: *gets surprised by her outburst* Say wha?  
Lori: I said, what do you think you're doing? How can you just put your arm around me like that like I'm your girlfriend or something?  
Merton: But-but..I-I thought...  
Lori: Whatever you thought, I don't wanna hear it Merton. I know you've been vulnerable since Kyuki but-  
  
Merton: But what? And hey, I'm not vulnerable!  
Lori:*continues her sentence like he didn't even interject* -you have to remember that there is someone out there for you, you just haven't found her yet. Understand?  
Merton:*sighs and tries to humor her* Yes, Lori.  
Lori: Okay..good. I think I should go though, I'm feeling kinda drained.  
  
Merton: Okay..talk to you tomorrow.  
Lori: *goes over to Tommy and gives him a hug* Don't worry, there's other fish in the sea...  
Tommy:*nods awkwardly*  
Lori: Alright, I'm gonna go..bye.  
Tommy: See you Lori.  
Merton: Bye  
*Lori leaves through the Lair door*  
Merton:*waits until he no longer hears Lori on the steps* What was that all about?  
  
Tommy: I dunno..I didn't know what happened while she was screaming at you, I was trying too hard not to laugh.  
Merton: Darn that magic! It always finds a way to foul up my life.  
Tommy: Maybe Roxie was just doing it because she felt bad because you felt alone..that's why she made Lori reach out to you with the gothic thing..  
  
Merton: *sighs* And I thought I had a chance...I wish people wouldn't pitty me so much, then I may actually have a normal chance at a girl.  
  
Tommy: I think she was just trying to help, hoping that after she leaves that Lori would've ended up really liking you, just like her magic tried to do.  
  
Merton: *gets a note of grouchiness in his voice*Yeah..well, it didn't.  
Tommy: Geez, you don't have to be so offended.  
Merton: You're right...I'm sorry, it's just that this whole new power thing and Lori not liking me is getting me a little bit stressed.  
Tommy: She likes you..but she doesn't "like" you, like you.  
Merton: That's the story of my life...  
Tommy: Come on man, it's not that bad...I mean, look at me.  
Merton:*gives him a questioning look* You? He who just was ditched by a magical phenomenom?  
  
Tommy: Okay..bad example...but you can't be upset about it forever. Even if there's no one for you in Pleasantville,*a car drives by and the horn honking mysteriously bleeps out the state*, there's always New York City..there are a lot of girls there..  
Merton: Including of which either have a criminal record, are a prostitute, or wasn't a woman before..  
  
Tommy: There are some normal people like you..okay..some non-normal people like you out there somewhere..  
Merton: I know..I know..It's just I want a girl now!  
  
Tommy:*picks up a pillow and throws it at Merton* Cool it, Romeo.  
Merton:*catches the pillow* If I'm such a Romeo, where's my Juliet? *whimpers and frowns*  
Tommy: I dunno man,. but maybe Lori'll come around-  
Merton:*gets flushed in the face* Tommy..please don't mention Lori...she isn't anyone I want to talk about right now..  
Tommy: *wants to get him annoyed* Did you know that Lori-  
Merton: Tommy..  
  
Tommy: -may be getting a car and Lori might be-  
Merton: Tommy, I'd-*curls fingers around the pillow*  
Tommy:*getting annoyed of Merton interrupting his taunting game* Lori! Lori! Lori! Lori! Lori! *takes a deep breath* Lori!  
  
Merton: Tommy! *pillows blows up in his hands and feathers go everywhere*  
Tommy:*looks at Merton with a blank expression, starts snickering, then starts laughing*  
Merton:*still has an angry look on his face..but it fades away as laughter breaks through and feathers stream down on him and Tommy*  
*Merton and Tommy continue to laugh crazily, feathers all over them like a fluffy snowstorm, their voices being heard but unclear of what they're saying, as the scene fades to black*  
THE END! How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it...Questions? Comments? Criticisms? Complaints? Just review it with whatever you'd like to say..I'm going to miss writing my first fic, but this means I get to start the next one! 


End file.
